


Slaue Drabbles

by Askellie (NadaNine)



Series: SLAUE [13]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Multi, Non-Consensual, Sexual Slavery, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadaNine/pseuds/Askellie
Summary: Unfinished and smaller fics from the Slaue series.





	Slaue Drabbles

An indistinct but incredibly sensuous dream melts into a startled awakening as Sans becomes abruptly aware that the wet, insistent exploration across his pelvis is _actually happening_. He gasps, then moans, spine arching and toes curling as he feels teeth scraping lightly against the mound of his pubis. A long, supple appendage is delving into the magic condensing inside his pelvic inlet, swirling the magic into a state of excitement. He struggles to sit up, legs flailing inelegantly as he scrabbles to lift the skull that’s nuzzling intently between his legs.

It shouldn’t surprise him so much to see it’s Chara’s newest acquisition – the _other_ Papyrus – blinking at him with a wide-eyed innocence that’s completely at odds with the blue residue still clinging to his teeth. “Oh! You’re awake! My apologies. I must have been…too enthusiastic.”

“Uh…” Sans tries to think of something rational to say to that, but his pelvis is dripping onto the sheets and _aching_ now with the absence of attention. He stares dumbly at Papyrus, and in the back of the other’s eyesocket he catches a telling glimpse of red light. The camera in the back of Papyrus’s skull seems to wink cheekily at Sans. He sighs deeply. “Chara sent you, huh?”

“Yes!” Papyrus says, slightly abashed but enthusiastic nonetheless. “I was…well, I was worried about you. They said you have lots of bad dreams? But that this helps you have nice ones!”

Sans doubts there’s any altruistic intent on Chara’s part, although admittedly their scheme has worked. He’s pretty sure he’d been having a very nice dream. “Thanks, but uh…I’m pretty tired now, so you don’t have to…”

He stops, because there’s a look of almost disappointment on Papyrus’s face. Then papyrus cocks his head, listening to silent instruction as Chara issues another order, and his face brightens again. “Oh! Chara says it will help you sleep better if I wear you out first!”

“That’s not really-Mmph!”

Papyrus is kissing him, eager and sincere and pushing Sans back down on the sheets. It’s easiest simply to give in and open his mouth, letting the taller skeleton take charge.


End file.
